Bind Me To You
by Scioneeris
Summary: AU. Dark Fic. Lady Raven is a mistress of dark and mysterious things. She requires one final ingredient for one forbidden potion. Master/Slave relationships. BDSM. Rated for suggestive themes and content. Eventually RavenxRobin.
1. Enter The Raven

**A/N: This is intended to be a Dark Fic. It features an older, mature Raven and a Teen Robin. There will be various Master/Slave relationships, touches of mild BDSM and some suggestive themes (hence the M rating). This is NOT my usual Robin x Raven type of fic. Happy fluffy things are under the titles of "Library of the Raven" and "The Raven and The Robin" as well as the other fics titled Extended Ending, etc. **

**If it is not your cup of tea, please leave now. I understand that we all have different tastes. ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titans anything. I only lay claim to my original characters and plot bunnies. **

**SUMMARY/NOTES: Lady Raven Roth-Wayne is a powerful dark empath with unmeasured power. She is known for her association with the dark lord Slade and resides in a shadowy manor in Lainesworth Province, with Alfred, Kit and Jinx. She is working on one forbidden potion that requires one final ingredient-problems arise when the ingredient turns out to be a very reluctant Robin. Features Teen Jinx, Teen Robin, Teen Cyborg, Kid Beast Boy and Kid Starfire. Kid Flash makes an appearance as Kit and various other characters from DC comics. **

**WARNINGS: BDSM (others will be added as I see fit)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She stood in the corner of the room, her fingers brushing against a precarious stack of tall, gilt-edged books. It looked as if one little push would send them all toppling to the ground. There was a playful glint in her eyes as the pink-haired teen tiptoed her fingers around the stack.<p>

The woman sitting in the chair by the fire didn't even look up.

She smiled, running her fingers up the stack, then down and finally up once more. It only took one push to send the entire tower toppling over into a glorious mess on the floor.

Nothing happened.

She waited.

It took a moment, then it happened.

"You severely try my patience, little one." Raven murmured, rising from the thick, padded armchair, closing the thick book and setting it lightly on the table beside her favorite reading spot. Her dark lavender eyes trailed heatedly over the slender figure of pale skin and thick, curtained, pink hair. "It seems your name is but a hint of what you are capable of drawing to you."

"You could change it." The pink-haired teen whispered, her pink cat-eyes flashing with excitement, anticipation and the tiniest hint of fear. "You could change it to anything you wish, Mistress. I am but yours to do whatever you wish."

"And if I should wish for you to keep it?" Raven mocked, approaching the girl.

Jinx shivered. "Then if that…were to be your…singular wish…Mistress. I can offer no…protest." Her words trailed out in slow succession.

"But protest is all you have done as of late, my precious little Jinx." Raven said, smoothly, standing before the girl, a good foot and a half taller, than the quivering figure. "I have given you your orders, I have made my requests and yet, here you stand before me as if I have never done either. What is it you desire so desperately that you cannot bring yourself to ask of me?"

"I-I desire nothing, Mistress."

"Do you now?"

"Nothing." Jinx said faintly, one hand twitching faintly at her side as the Lady Raven stood before her in a black, silken dressing robe that clung to enticing curves, enhancing the imposing figure.

"Really, child? And you expect me to believe this?" Raven reached one hand towards the girl, caressing one fevered cheek.

A fierce blush spread across Jinx's face, but she leaned into the touch, her eyes half-closing. "I-I have nothing to ask of you Mistress."

"Perhaps you speak the truth." Raven allowed, cupping her face with both hands now.

"I do, Lady Raven." Jinx said earnestly, allowing herself to be drawn forward into the thin arms. "I do speak the truth." She nestled into the offered embrace.

"Then I must surmise that you crave the touch of my hand." Raven's hands slid possessively from the young witch's face to curve around her youthful body. "Though you know you need only ask for it."

A half-sob came from the pink-haired armful. "I know, Mistress. I know." She choked out, beginning to tremble as the hands holding her stroked slow, sure paths up and down her back.

"And yet you still defy me." Raven breathed. "You know I will punish you for such disobedience. You know better, my dear."

"I don't care." Jinx sniffled. "So as long as it is delivered by your hand."

The dark lady chuckled, her hands moving to rest on Jinx's shoulders, gripping tight enough to draw a squeak of surprise from the young teen. "I see. Then perhaps it is time I taught you this particular lesson again. I cannot have you constantly interrupting my reading time."

"Oh no, Mistress. I did not mean to interrupt, I only wanted to be near you and to see what…I do not need to…I know already. I do know. I truly do."

"I think not, my precious Jinx." Raven chuckled. "For if you did, we would not be having this conversation. I believe remedial lessons are in order."

"Oh please, Lady Raven, please!"

"Ah, but you know the rules, love." Raven soothed. "For every action there is a consequence and you have chosen this path yourself."

"I did not mean to-" There was a squeak as one powerful hand caught her jaw and squeezed.

"Now you are lying. You did mean to. You simply did not expect to dig yourself this deep a grave." The girl trembled. "It seems I will have to use the bench tonight, if you are so unwilling."

Pure fear radiated through the young witch, her body finally betraying her. "No." She whispered, faintly. "I would not…I would…"

"Enough." Raven hissed. "I was enjoying myself up until a moment ago, for your interruption and the intentions with which you interrupted me, you will see this through. Need I remind you that your begging only serves to further annoy me?"

* * *

><p>A very sore and very tired Jinx awoke the next morning to find herself sharing the same bed as her lady mistress, who was deeply engrossed in the same thick volume as she had been reading the night before.<p>

The pink-haired witch gulped softly, gingerly shifting beneath the sheets, a fraction of movement. Pain erupted in her body, moving outwards in little prickling shockwaves. She bit her lip to stifle a moan.

"Good morning, pet." Dark lavender eyes turned to focus on wary pink orbs. "Sleep well?"

A whimper was all that Jinx could manage.

Lady Raven chuckled. "Have we learned our lesson?" She whispered, shifting to lean over, her lips close to Jinx's ear, her breath warm and soothing as it ghosted over the appendage. "Or must I repeat last night's lesson?"

"I have learned." Jinx gasped out as a cold hand slipped beneath the sheets to caress her nude body. She closed her eyes, shuddering at the pleasurable sensations that coursed through her body as the cold hand expertly soothed the sting from the welts and soreness that decorated her.

"Good." Raven cooed. "Then I will allow you to stay in bed today." She withdrew, sliding out from beneath the covers, reaching for the black dressing cloak to draw around her. "I have business to attend to today and I would rather you were not stumbling behind in my shadow."

"I would have stayed if you ordered me." Jinx said, meekly.

The cold hand stroked her head soothingly. "There are many things I will ask of you, my dear and many that I have, but there are some that I will never demand of you."

"I-"

"Hush, child." Raven brushed the sweaty strand of pink hair away to expose the pale neck. She bent to press a kiss on the warm skin. Jinx trembled. "I will be taking Alfred with me. Something has come up and I may be gone for the greater half of today."

Jinx paled several degrees more. "Oh." She said, softly. The understanding dawning at once.

"Shall I have Kit bring a healing potion?"

Jinx twitched, faintly, testing her body's limits. "It is nothing less than I deserve." She answered, honestly.

"Good girl." Raven almost smiled.

"Lady Raven?"

"Yes?" Raven paused in the bathroom doorway, an appraising glance thrown over one elegant shoulder.

"W-would you be going to the auctions again?"

"That is of no concern to you."

"Please, Mistress, if I may be so bold."

"You already have."

"I apologize, but I have read the ads for-"

"Your apology is noted and not—when?"

"Yesterday morning, in the newspaper insert, it seems there are some rare ones, I meant to tell you."

"I see."

There was a moment of silence and then Raven sighed, turning fully from the bathroom doorway.

"Anything else you would care to add?"

"A few of my former…acquaintances are there."

"And you wish for me to purchase them?"

"NO!" Jinx yelped, calming at a glare from the purple-haired woman. "No, Mistress, I do not, however, if they are there, then there must be others along with them. I know your work requires unusual talents, I meant to suggest you might find some there today."

"And you wished to join me." It was a statement not a question.

Jinx swallowed. "Yes, Mistress."

"I see. Thank you for your honesty, however, I will be traveling alone. Alfred will return at halfday and he will see to meals and such. I cannot say what time I shall be back, tend to your studies and keep out of trouble." Lavender eyes glittered. "Do not force me to abuse you, my dear. My patience wears thin with your games."

"Yes, Mistress." Jinx whispered, faintly.

The bathroom door closed with a quiet click.

* * *

><p>Raven swept from the cold stone manor shrouded in a rich, purple hooded cloak. Her boots click ominously in the entryway of the mansion as she awaited her attendant to bring the carriage around to the front.<p>

Alfred appeared in record time, driving the old supply cart, with Raven's fiery black steed tethered to the back. It was not the day carriage, but rather, the simple open-topped, open-backed cart used for his grocery shopping and the like.

"Thank you, Alfred." Raven murmured, circling around the back and climbing upon the bench seat beside him. He had decided to change from cart to carriage on his own and she commended him for his ingenuity. There was no need for the day carriage if she were leaving at half-day, it would be easier for Alfred to manage things seeing as he was more comfortable in less finery.

The ride to the city was rather quiet. Raven was never one for pointless conversation and her late husband's butler was a rather well-trained man, one who knew when to keep his mouth shut and when not to.

They arrived in town three hours to noon. Alfred parked the supply cart in an open land and Raven handed him a pouch of coin to cover the manor's usual expenses of food and drink. He bid her thanks and hurried off to see to the usual errands. Raven spent her time browsing along the bookstores and the usual novelty shop. She purchased several rare volumes from the bookstores and an assortment of whips and leather-buckled restraints from the novelty shop.

A slightly pink-faced Alfred stood outside the establishment when she emerged, tipping his head lightly before moving forward to help the stock boy carry the purchases to the cart. He discreetly handed the grocery bill to the lady, who glanced at it, briefly and murmured for him to keep the change.

"Strawberry parfaits?" She inquired, settling on the cushioned bench.

"If you like. There will be blueberries as well."

"Strawberries are fine."

Alfred nodded.

"To the auction house, if you are through with your things."

"As you wish."

The faithful butler turned the cart towards the north side of town and the gloomy streets it housed. They traveled in the same companionable silence until the shouts and cheers broke through the air.

Raven stiffened automatically, as if by reflex.

They entered the crowd-packed section of town and Raven touched his elbow, briefly, with one black-gloved hands. "I will return." She said, simply.

Alfred nodded, understanding as the lady moved to the back of the cart and untethered the proud black stallion from the back of the cart. It snorted, tossing its head as she settled easily on its back, maneuvering through the crowds with ease.

He watched her ride away, the crowd parting for her, a slight twinge of unease registering.

* * *

><p>Raven rode through the crowd, taking little notice of anything until she found herself a position near the far end of the crowd, in sight of the auction block.<p>

She waited until a young stablehand in the traditional golden gloves came to assist her, with a numbered fan as per her status required. She swung down from the saddleless horse and handed over the reins with a click of her tongue to the black steed.

The boy handed her the numbered fan and accepted the reins, guiding the horse away as Raven burrowed into the crowd. She moved until she was standing just a few yards away from the auction stage and caught hold of an attendant to see a list of present property.

Her expert eyes skimmed through the listings with a fluidity that showed she knew what she was looking for. It lingered briefly on two points and then, with a sigh, she requested to see the merchandise.

The attendant stammered a few excuses and Raven calmly shifted her cloak to show the small whip hooked to her waist.

He led her backstage without further argument.

"Lady Raven!" Marcus called, crossing to greet her with a kiss to the gloved hand. "You charm us with your gracious presence."

"Spare me your flattery, fool." Raven snorted. "I wish to see items 1117 and 342."

"Ah, but those are special-"

"And I am in a bit of a hurry." She smiled, tightly, knowing it was just the expression to frighten the weasely man. "If you would."

"Ah, right this way." He offered a nervous smile and led her down the long maze of chained cages.

Her eyes skittered briefly over the cages occupants, never resting too long in any one spot as she kept pace easily with the auctionmaster.

They stopped at a tall cage marked 342, housing a bandaged, nearly mummified figure. She wrinkled her nose, piercing lavender eyes sweeping up and over the figure. "I'll take it." She said, simply.

"Er, but Lady Raven."

"I shall double the offer printed, if that eases your mind, Marcus. Next."

He could not complain. He led her to the far end of the compound, where the bigger cages were kept locked together. In cage 1117, there were four bedraggled occupants.

Here, Raven stood in silence for a good long minute, taking in all that was before her.

A black-haired boy knelt in the far end of the cage, protectively cradling a little red-haired girl to his chest. He wore a tattered mask over his bruised and battered face, the colorful clothing dulled by dirt, grease and blood. On the other side of the cage, a hulking young man with various metal parts sticking out of his tanned body adopted a similar position over a skinny, gasping green cat, shivering in in the metal man's shadow.

Marcus cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Ah, as you can see, there are four and-"

"Where were they found?"

"Ah, now, I cannot disclose such information and-"

"Was it a raid? I refuse to overpay for less than stellar merchandise, Marcus. You know me."

"Er, the boy with the mask prefers to keep it on and he's rather protective of the rest of them." Marcus gestured towards the other children. "I suppose they are a package deal, he's been holding onto the girl for a bit and that metal freak seems attached to the green beast." He nodded. "They are all gifted, it would seem, save for the masked boy."

"Be there any other buyers?"

"Not for the whole lot." Marcus shrugged. "Maybe separately, but it'll be a pain to get them out of the cages in singles." He scowled. "Cost me a pretty penny to put my hands on 'em."

"Then I'll pay you exactly that and ten percent to take them all." Raven said, evenly. "Alfred is waiting outside. You can take them all there. My payment will be sent in its entirety tomorrow morning after I have had a thorough inspection to be sure of what I am paying for."

"Er, well now, Lady-"

A bag of coin was drawn from beneath the cloak and held before the greedy man's eyes. "This is my down payment, I trust it will be sufficient?"

"I-Indeed." Marcus breathed.

"Have your boys bring my horse around, I will leave as soon as the necessary documents are signed."

"O-of course, right this way, your ladyship."

Raven signed the documents in the auction house and waited outside for her mount to arrive. She saw Alfred appear around the back of the building, waiting for her purchases to arrive.

Her horse arrived and she rode off, heading for the far end of the north wall. There was a faint, dull ache in the back of her head and the pressure lessened as she left the city behind.

It would be several hours until she reached her chosen destination and until then, her mind required peace and darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~Thank you for reading.~*~*~*~*<strong>


	2. Caged Thoughts

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and comments! ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Welcome to the new readers and thanks to all who have added this to your faves and alerts. I'm quite flattered and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titans anything. I only lay claim to my original characters and plot bunnies. **

**SUMMARY/NOTES: Lady Raven Roth-Wayne is a powerful dark empath with unmeasured power. She is known for her association with the dark lord Slade and resides in a shadowy manor in Lainesworth Province, with Alfred, Kit and Jinx. Features Teen Jinx, Teen Robin, Teen Cyborg, Kid Beast Boy and Kid Starfire. Kid Flash makes an appearance as Kit and various other characters from DC comics. **

**WARNINGS: Dark Fic, BDSM (others will be added as I see fit)**

* * *

><p>Robin was angry and aware of the conversation taking place outside the abhorrent cage. He didn't like the tall woman in black and purple whose eyes seemed to look straight through him and whose cruel gaze held a definite promise of pain. The kind of pain that would linger and taunt and torment in ways unimaginable. He didn't like her.<p>

She handled the slimy auction master with a finesse he would grudgingly allow her, unsure of whether he ought to be grateful to be spared the humiliation of being paraded across a stage for auction or for the mysterious woman opting to purchase them all. The first threads of fear were dancing around the corners of his mind, whispering to him of all the dark and dangerous things she was capable of.

He definitely didn't like her. Everything about her screamed against his noble thoughts and desires. She was dark, as dark as darkness itself could be, with the air of someone used to having her way with things, people and power. She would have her way. She would taint him. She would hurt him. She would enjoy every minute of it, he could tell.

He really didn't like her.

A few other potential buyers came around the cages and several more made a few offers for his cage, him and his cagemates.

There was a hint of relief when he saw a kind-faced man in a suit with glasses, speaking to the dark-haired beauty beside him. There was a far kinder air around the couple than he'd sensed in quite some time. Most folk these days were very easy to categorize, this couple was different.

The man adjusted his glasses, peering into the cage. He frowned at what he saw and straightened, turning to his companion. "We could help them, Lois." He spoke, quietly. "They're only children, they shouldn't even be in this kind of a-"

"You can't save everyone, Clark." Lois sighed. "Besides, I don't even know that we can help them. Look at them." She gestured with one perfectly manicured hand. She wrinkled her nose as if there were something disgusting permeating the air that she was forced to breathe.

Robin growled faintly, clutching Starfire closer to his chest. The six-year-old redhead whimpered softly, her fingers weakly scrabbling against the movement, before settling in his arms once more. He decided he didn't like this lady either. He wondered how the kind-eyed man had ended up with someone as bad as her. That wasn't right. Then again, there were few things in his world at the moment that were right.

"I don't like the look of his eyes." The woman said at last, when her companion had merely stared at her awaiting some justification for her passing judgment. "Honey, honestly. I can't…I don't know, it just doesn't seem right."

"You can't see his eyes, he's wearing a mask." The man said, smoothly. "And since when is that a problem for you, Lois?"

"How odd. I wonder why." She turned to Marcus, ignoring the other question. "Is there something wrong with his eyes?"

"Oh no, Madam." Marcus gushed. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with the merchandise, I assure you he is in pristine condition and-"

"Pristine? How wonderful." A smooth voice cut into the conversation. "Ah, Lois and Clark, out on another one of your savior crusades? You can't buy them all you know and even if you could, they'd eat you out of house and home within a week—oh, sorry, make that a day, or would it be a few hours now?"

Lois choked, one slender hand coming to rest on her husband's arm. "I would say it's a pleasure to meet you." She began, tightly. "But I'm afraid the pleasure is all yours Luthor."

"Now, now, Lois, no need to be like that." The man smiled, a wickedly cold expression. "I was only here to see about 554 and 726."

"You brute!" Lois exclaimed, her earlier discomfort disappearing entirely in the face of her sudden flare of temper. "You know fully well that-"

"Lois, enough." Clark said, quietly, one large hand resting gently on her shoulder, meaningfully.

Lois bristled quite visibly, but she didn't pull away. "But, Clark, he-!"

"I already paid and signed for what we're here for. He would have to buy them from me and I have no intention of selling." Dark eyes held the faintest hint of storm in them as he stared down at the grinning nemesis. "I would task you to be more careful, Luthor." He said, softly. "Do not push me too far."

"Now, now, gentlemen." Marcus interrupted, anxiously. "There is no need for tension in the air, ah, take a look at these lovely specimens and perhaps-"

"They look horrible." A curly blonde noblewoman stood off to the trio, her lips pursed, an elegant cigarette holder held in one red-gloved hand, her black dress clinging tightly to a well-defined body. "What are they?"

"Ah." Marcus dabbed at his forehead with a damp kerchief. It seemed as if there was more action behind the auctionhouse than there would be in front of it. He swallowed. "Lady Cannery." He forced a smile. "I was unaware you were in the market for-"

"Something to amuse me." She smiled, thinly. "Are these the four caught in the raid from Lainesworth on his lordship, Slade?"

The masked boy in the cage stiffened. The girl in his arms grew limp. The metal young man's good eye opened half-way, the green kitten stopped its shivering.

The strange change drew the attention of every adult.

Lady Cannery perked a blonde eyebrow. "I see that answers that." She said, matter-of-factly. "How is it that they are for sale, Marcus? They are traitors. Traitors should be killed on the spot, should they not?"

"Those four?" Luthor mocked. "As if they could've done anything. I could think of far more creative ways for them to atone for their sins." He smirked. "Very creative ways."

"I don't know." Lady Cannery sighed, taking another puff of her cigarette. "I should think that they would be…less trouble, if, well…"

* * *

><p>The bickering started up.<p>

The buyers argued all for a good long minute until a new addition joined them.

He hung back at the edge of the rich crowd, dressed simply, but tastefully in a work suit, his cane, hat and coat on his arm, a slip of paper in one bare hand, speaking to his status as that of a personal servant.

Robin watched him curiously for a second, appreciating the kindly air that seemed to be clinging to the older man and noting the way the dark grey eyes flashed as the fellow caught on to the conversation.

The boy had stopped listening to keep watch on the newcomer, but now that his ears picked up the rising voices, he realized that Marcus was about to parcel them all off to the waiting buyers.

His stomach churned as Lady Cannery bid a rather high sum to have him and Lois and Clark spoke up for Starfire. Luthor was the only one with cash to flaunt in taking both the metal boy and the green cat, insisting on purchasing them all, when Marcus said he would sell according to the currency they all had on their person.

At the prices marked, Lois and Clark could only afford one of them—and they opted for the redhaired Starfire. Lady Cannery had calmly stated she would take no other than him and that if it wasn't enough, she would have Marcus's head for it. Luthor stood back with a smirk and mentioned that he would gladly take whatever was left—namely whatever the others could not afford.

Marcus gleefully accepted.

* * *

><p>Robin felt his heart sink. They were going to be split up and there was nothing he could do about it. Perhaps it wouldn't have been as bad to be at the mercy of the dark lady that had visited first. At least she was keeping them together at the moment. That small grace was enough for him to find the strength to keep himself together. If they were all together, then he'd do what he could and make sure he took the brunt of whatever their new mistress would demand, but now, that plan was hopping out the window with no hope of return.<p>

The masked boy tilted his head back to rest on the bars of the cage. It had all gone so horribly wrong in the space of a few minutes. He was exhausted and worn out in more ways than one. Their last fight, the last stand against Slade had failed. It had taken everything inside of him to keep their little gang together and now even that, he could no longer have, it seemed.

Pain stabbed through him as he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears.

"Rob?" The metal man spoke, a hoarse whisper. "We can't let 'em split us up."

"I don't think we got a choice." Robin whispered back. "But we can't go without a fight."

"I don't have much fight left." The metal man said, sadly. "My energy's pretty low and I don't feel too good."

"How's B?"

"I think he's sick."

"Same as Starfire, probably." Robin swallowed. He suppressed the shiver threatening to run through him. He knew the green-eyed speck of sunlight in his life was suffering because of his own foolishness. He'd though he'd done all the research. He thought he'd had it all figured out. He thought that they had a chance, but now, he could see it was nothing at all.

"Can they do this?" The metal man asked, wearily.

Robin shrugged, faintly. He didn't know anymore. The last shreds of hope had been snatched away when he'd seen Starfire stand up for him, taking a blow meant for his head, to a body too small and too fragile. She suffered for it now and his guilt grew heavy, he would have to think up of something and think of it quickly, at least for her sake if no one else's.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*Thanks for reading~*~*~* Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined! ^_^ <strong>


	3. Newness

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and comments. Welcome to the new readers and thanks to all who have added this to your faves and alerts. As some of you noticed, I am currently on Hiatus due to some health and family/personal issues. In cleaning up my harddrive I've found some of my half-way chapters and I"m uploading them as-is to all my current fics. Please enjoy. Thank you for the well-wishes. I hope to be back soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titans anything. I only lay claim to my original characters and plot bunnies. **

**SUMMARY/NOTES: Lady Raven Roth-Wayne is a powerful dark empath with unmeasured power. She is known for her association with the dark lord Slade and resides in a shadowy manor in Lainesworth Province, with Alfred, Kit and Jinx. Features Teen Jinx, Teen Robin, Teen Cyborg, Kid Beast Boy and Kid Starfire. Kid Flash makes an appearance as Kit and various other characters from DC comics. **

**WARNINGS: Dark Fic, BDSM (others will be added as I see fit)**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Goodman?" Alfred cleared his throat, the paper extended towards the auctionmaster. "I am here for 1117."<p>

Marcus whirled around, a guilty look on his fat face before he managed to compose himself. "And who would you be?" He demanded, haughtily.

Alfred held out the receipt, waiting.

After a moment, the fat man took it. He skimmed the scrap of paper and his face grew pink, red then purple before he balled it up in his hands. "This way," He gestured down another row of cages. "You'll find them down this way, my boys will load them up for you." He shouted down to a pair of golden-gloved young men.

"This cage says 1117." Alfred said, quietly, not moving from his position to the left of the large padlock.

"They hang the wrong signs on them all the time." Marcus snapped. "The ones you want are down there and you can bring your thing around to the back and we'll load 'em for you."

"I believe my receipt declares otherwise."

"What receipt?" Marcus sneered.

"Her ladyship will be most displeased." Alfred commented, his grey eyes never wavering.

"I don't care." Marcus repeated. "Perhaps you didn't hear me, but I believe the ones you are-"

"The Lady Raven does not take kindly to dishonesty." Alfred drew himself up.

A fat hand punched him in the stomach. "I'm sorry." Marcus steadied him with a hand. "Are you alright?" He asked, with fake politeness.

Alfred coughed, doubling over for a moment, he wheezed. "The Lady Raven-" He began.

"I believe you are mistaken." Lex Luthor said, calmly. "I do not know who you are or what receipt you speak of, but I am here as an invited buyer with vested interest and have already purchased-"

"She was here before." Alfred took a step back, pulling away from the pudgy hand draped on his shoulder. "She came early. I can follow your give orders." He drew a careful breath. "But I will only suffer but a hundredth of her wrath, once she uncovers your deception."

Lex seemed puzzled. "Really? And this employer of yours-"

"Her ladyship Rachel Roth-Wayne, wife of the late Bruce Wayne." Alfred met the icy eyes with a steady glare of his own. "Her eminence to our great lord."

Lex swallowed. "Well then." His smile was forced. "I withdraw my bid, Mr. Goodman, was it not in your stead to inform me of the purchase points of your merchandise? I would be an ill-advised-"

"Oh Mr. Luthor, sir." Marcus began to babble. "I would never-"

A sharp-eyed glare cut him off.

* * *

><p>In the cage, Robin swallowed his sigh of relief. They wouldn't be separated it seemed, at least, as far as the present moment. Perhaps it would be easier to plan an escape once they were in their new surroundings.<p>

If they were lucky, then perhaps their new owner, the Raven lady, would be kind enough to allow a healer to tend to Starfire and some food for their current states.

A glance at the metal man showed that he obviously was thinking along the same lines and Robin gave a slight nod to show that they would stay put for now, unless the ride to their new home presented a better opportunity to freedom.

Almost at once, the green cat took up shivering once more and Robin returned his attention to the thin man with the grey eyes. He watched in amazement as the fellow handled the rest of the business and the chubby auction master with an understated grace towards his original goal.

With a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Robin sagged back against the strong bars of the cage. He was so very tired, but perhaps, there might be a few moments of rest in between. He could hope, at least. Hope was the one thing that had always helped to keep him—no—them together. He would draw on it until there was none left.

* * *

><p>Jinx awoke to the sound of commotion downstairs. She didn't particularly care to move, but staying in bed all day was not really the best option-not if she wanted the rest of the week to go smoothly. The pink-haired imp yawned, rolling over. She dragged herself out of the giant bed and pilfered a spare dressing gown from her ladyship's room.<p>

Threading her skinny arms through the oversized sleeves, she surveyed her reflection in the tall, guilded mirror and sighed. With a mumbled spell beneath her breath, the dressing gown shifted and morphed into a simple, silken sheath dress.

With that speck of modesty taken care of, the girl skipped out of the room and down the large, spiral staircase to catch a glimpse of what was going on in the entry way.

She watched Alfred and Kit ushering in a bedraggled set of young folk, along with food crates and other necessities.

Jinx wrinkled her nose, watching from her careful vantage point on the stairs, not wanting to announce her presence just yet. She felt her stomach curl in on itself as she recognized one particular masked boy amongst the newcomers.

She swallowed hard. That was one boy she'd hoped to never set eyes on again. Hexing her own vision, the little witch used a touch of her magic to see the rest of the newcomers clearly. She thought the man with metal parts sticking out from everywhere was somewhat familiar, but none of the others were.

There was a short, sickly, redhaired little girl cuddling a small, bedraggled cat, barely able to stand on her own it seemed. The metal man led her over to a food crate and had her sit down, gesturing to the masked boy and the other three.

A bandage wrapped figure mutely assisted Kit and Alfred in unloading the supply wagon. The masked boy began to help after a tense moment between him and Alfred.

The supply wagon was emptied in short order.

Jinx watched as Alfred dispatched Kit to see to the horses and the other things, before turning his attention to the newcomers. He reminded them of an earlier conversation and then explained that they would need to clean up before being presented to Lady Raven.

At this point, he turned directly towards the stairs where Jinx sat and spoke to her. "Jinx can show you to the bathrooms and I shall see about spare clothing."

Jinx felt her jaw drop. She would have sat down if she wasn't sitting already. When all eyes turned towards her position, the pink-haired teenager reluctantly rose to her feet and glided down the remaining steps to stand on the cool marbled floor.

She sighed, feigning boredom as she approached them.

Alfred frowned, disapprovingly, but he made no comment on that, instead, clapping his hands for their attention to return to him. "This young lady is Jinx, a…ward, of her ladyship. She will take you to the bathrooms where you will clean yourselves and fresh clothing will be provided. I will to dinner and her ladyship will arrive, promptly at midnight. You will be brought to the study and presented for her examination at her leisure." Steel grey eyes narrowed. "There will be no discussion on this and I need not remind you that you do not have a choice in this. Anything that you say or do that is against what I have expressly warned you, will be tended to accordingly. You will bear the full responsibility of it upon your shoulders." He sighed. "Follow Jinx." He nodded towards her. "Jinx, I will be busy in the kitchens, do not disturb me, Kit may help you if he chooses."

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~Thank you for reading.~*~*~*~ Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined. <strong>


	4. The Raven's Word

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and comments. Welcome to the new readers and thanks to all who have added this to your faves and alerts. Here is chapter 4. Please enjoy. Thank you for the well-wishes. I hope to be back soon. **

**Hinata-Rae 7-3.15 : I'm calling him Kit, just because. :) You'll see why, a little later into the story. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titans anything. I only lay claim to my original characters and plot bunnies. **

**WARNINGS: Dark Fic, BDSM (others will be added as I see fit)**

* * *

><p>A wary Raven returned to the shadowy manor as the clock struck midnight. She swept through the entry way, leading her stallion behind her.<p>

With a sigh, she nuzzled her face into the horse's neck, ruffling the thick mane, then gave it a light slap on the rump. "Go find Kit." She instructed it. "Behave." The horse tossed its head and trotted off, the horseshoes clanking loudly on the marbled floors.

Raven sighed, shrugging out of the cloak only to find Alfred's capable hands helping her out of it. She almost smiled. "Evening, Alfred."

"Good evening, Lady Raven." He bowed respectfully. "Your purchases have arrived and await your inspection in the great room."

"Thank you. I'll see to it in a moment." She ran her fingers through wet hair. "And Thor is in the house." She referred to the black stallion. "Kit should take care of him."

"Of course." He hung the damp cloak on the proper hanger in the coat clove.

"Anything I should know of?"

The man hesitated.

Dark lavender eyes searched him meaningfully.

"A Lex Luthor, the Kents and Lady Cannery sought the purchase of 1117."

"Really?" A slight frown crossed her pale, pretty face. "How curious. Did they trouble you?"

"…no."

"Good man." She praised. "Is there anything else?"

"Shall I bring your dinner to the study or the-"

"I'll take it in the great room, in fact, take it up to my bedroom. I'll tend to first things first." She sighed. "I had ordered some other ingredients for my…work. Did they arrive?"

"There were no deliveries today, your ladyship."

"Ah, I see. They must be behind then. Please know that I am expecting some things. Keep watch for them." She smiled. "Thank you Alfred, you may go."

The grey-haired man bowed, melting away into the shadowy surroundings without another word.

* * *

><p>Raven glided forward, sweeping up the staircase and towards her personal chambers. She took the luxury of a bath and a fresh change of clothes, before making her way to the great room.<p>

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She whispered, allowing the magic to show her what lay beyond the doors.

Her purchases stood in an awkward, tense line, shifting occasionally, unmoving.

Raven withdrew the spell, thinking to herself as she pushed the door open and entered the room.

All heads turned.

She moved calmly to the center of the room, a thin riding crop dangling from one slender wrist, her outfit that of slender black pants and a rich, purple silk blouse. It was comfortable and suitable for her work when she needed her hands free and her body's abilities to hover in the background. Her thick violet hair was tied back by a scarlet ribbon and her dark lavender eyes calmly swept the ragged line before her.

"Good evening." She greeted, quietly. "I trust you were all given something to eat and drink?"

There were a few nodded heads.

She moved forward and cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I only have use for one of you."

That caught their attention.

"The rest of you may be useful or useless, depending." Her eyes flared white. "Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!"

Black-white pulsing energy surrounded them in a blink, starting at their feet and fizzling out over their head. They moved and shifted, a few fearful glances traded between them. Raven smiled. "Ah, that was helpful. Now then."

She pointed to each of them in turn with the riding crop. "Malchior, transformations, dark magic, virgin." Her eyes narrowed. "I suppose I could find a use for you, are you willing to work and tend to my every whim? I would make use of your knowledge of the darkened arts and I would grant you at least one…request, within reason."

The bandaged figure bowed low.

"Very well, step forward." She tapped him lightly on the shoulder with the crop and turned her attention to the next one in line. The man with metal sticking out from him. Her lips pursed. "Is that painful?" She inquired, poking one metal cable with the tip of the crop.

The metal man winced, the cable moving in the tender, sore flesh. "Not really." He spoke through gritted teeth, glaring at her with his one good eye.

"I should think it would." Raven leaned forward, giving an experimental sniff. "It is infected. It reeks. Didn't Alfred tend to this or was he unaware?"

The metal-plated man didn't answer.

Raven sighed. "Your name is…Cyborg, correct?"

The metal man's one eye grew wide. He hadn't said anything. "I-!"

"It seems you are handy with practical things. This is a large manor with many tasks and many needs. If you think you are capable of putting the brilliance you have demonstrated on your body to better uses in practical application, I would consider you."

Cyborg swallowed, his eye darting to the masked boy and then to the ground. He fidgeted.

"This is a decision you must make on your own, Mr. Cyborg." She sighed. "If you chose to accept, then I will have your…needs, tended to. I have three personal healers on call and they will treat your condition with care. I would also take you as a ward if you were willing to study and learn beyond that which you have, granted that your loyalty remains with me and no other. You could go quite far, should you choose to accept."

"I…I gotta think about it."

"Very well. You have a moment." Her attention turned to the green cat shivering miserably on the floor. She smirked. "Well hello there." She tapped it lightly on the head with the crop, before bending to grab it up by the scuff of its neck.

The kitten mewed pitifully, but Raven merely scowled. "Return to your true form, changeling." The scowl darkened. "Lest I do it for you."

"He can't!" The masked boy burst out. "He's injured, can't you see? Leave him alone!"

"He is my property, I purchased him…and you, this afternoon. Do not speak out of turn, boy." The dark lavender eyes were directed to him, the faintest hint of a storm lingering in their depths. "He is injured, yes, I can tell that, but it does not prevent him from transforming." She sighed, giving the cat a little shake. "Well, little one?"

There was a soft flash of green light and a skinny little boy stood gasping in giant lungfuls of air before he wobbled and pitched towards the floor.

Raven caught him with one arm, her eyes flaring white. "Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!"

The black and white energy spiraled over him and his gasping breaths changed to less desperate noises. She stood him up carefully, holding his chin with one hand and turning his head to the sides, examining his eyes and prying his jaw open. "Hmm. Fangs." She commented. "But they are little used…you do not satisfy your own cravings?"

The boy whimpered.

She smiled, the expression somewhat lovely and terrifying at the same time. "I suppose if you were willing to assist your friend in his work, I might chance to offer you the same option I did for him. I have no use for an animal morpher, but if you were to help him in his work and make yourself available to Alfred when necessary, then I would also take you up as a ward, providing an education and lodging for as long as your loyalties remain strictly mine."

The boy brightened.

The masked boy quivered, as if in suppressed anger.

"You may think about it, if you need." Raven turned her attention to the thumb-sucking redhead, the crop being buttoned to her waist, she smiled softly down at the little girl. "Good evening, Princess of Tameran."

Green eyes grew wide and round, the thumb slowly leaving her mouth as the girl stared up in wonderment.

"You, I have a definite use for." Raven extended her arms. "I wish to take you on as my ward. It was my original intent. You would be able to study and would be taken care of. I understand that your people have a different culture and upbringing than this human planet, but I would do my best to see to those different needs."

The little girl cocked her head to the side.

"She doesn't understand you." The masked boy interjected. "She's just a-"

The little girl threw her hands up, allowing herself to be caught up into the slender arms. She babbled out a mouthful of Tameran, to which Raven answered her in kind. The masked boy simply stared.

When the conversation died down, Raven turned her attention, at last to her prize. The masked boy. She could practically see everything about him radiating from the suppressed emotions he was struggling to hold in check.

"As for you," She said, softly. "For you, I have something very special in mind…"

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined.~*~*~*<strong>


	5. Come

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and comments. Welcome to the new readers and thanks to all who have added this to your faves and alerts. Here is chapter 5. Please enjoy. There are several little things I have to get out of the way before I can settle onto the actual plot, so bear with me for a bit. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titans anything. I only lay claim to my original characters and plot bunnies. **

**WARNINGS: Dark Fic, BDSM (others will be added as I see fit)**

* * *

><p>For this last proposition, Raven didn't dare voice it aloud.<p>

No, she wanted this to be much more than simply a drolling line.

She gently set the young redhead down, smoothing away the tangled hair from the bruised face. The children hadn't been very well treated at all. It made a strange feeling churn in her stomach when she could read the very hate behind the cuts, scrapes and bruises that littered each body. turned on her heel and focused her mental energy. "Alfred." When she called, there was a scarce minute between when she breathed his name and when the man in question appeared. She spoke to him in whispered tones and a simple inclination of the head.

The grey-haired man merely nodded and stepped forward, extending a hand towards the children. "If you would all come with me," he began. "There are things to be done."

"Where?" The boy looked from her to the man and then dared to take a step backwards, his hand twitching towards the young redhead.

"To a bath and bed." Alfred said, matter-of-factly. "And I did not mean to include you, young master." He turned, gesturing with a hand towards the other four. "This way, children."

"Wait-!" The masked boy began only to find that suddenly, he could not speak.

The room emptied in short order and there was nothing left, save for the Lady Raven herself and the battered, masked boy.

"Robin." She said, at last, the name was whispered with a hint of interest. "What a strange name for a strange boy." She gilded forward and reached for his face.

He lashed out, pushing her away and retreating, his arms positioned defensively.

Pale violet eyebrows arched upwards and the very faintest curve of a smile twitched across her face. "I mean no harm, boy." She murmured, circling halfway around him. "Not to you, at least." Her eyes pierced through his form and she turned, gliding to the door where she held it open. "Come."

It was a simple word with no explanation.

An invitation.

The boy stayed stubbornly where he was, but his shoulders drooped, exhaustion making itself known.

The regal head turned back to the room and violet eyes flashed with fire and power. "Come!" The weight of her voice held something beneath it that the boy could not fight. He wanted to, but there was something in those eyes that promised pain, pleasure and power. Something beneath that gaze that seemed to swear that she would not hurt him, if he came.

* * *

><p>His head was whirling, jumbled mess and he couldn't handle this strange flip-flopping between emotions and reality. She hadn't offered him any of the things she had the others, but she hadn't ordered him to do anything either. She'd simply requested he come. He didn't understand. She was well within her rights to force him to do whatever it is she desired, well within her rights to kill him right where he stood for showing such open defiance and daring to touch her back.<p>

But she hadn't even responded to that. She'd simply turned away and walked to the door, now holding it open for him.

Holding it open—for him!

The confusion and despair showed plainly on his young face, unhindered by the mask that he wore. This went against everything he could know of the higher societies and what he'd been told to expect when purchased. None of their captors had mentioned anything like this—a choice of free will. And that's what this was, she hadn't ordered him, she hadn't demanded it of him, it was almost more of a suggestion, perhaps a little touch of impatience.

The look on the lady's face softened by several degrees and she held his gaze until his head bowed. She said nothing more as he fought within himself and then, slowly, began to inch forward.

He stumbled forward the first few steps and then he was walking—against his will—to the door, through the doorway and out into the hallway. He stood, frozen, breathing heavily.

A firm hand dropped on his shoulder, squeezing almost hard enough to hurt, but urging him forward, guiding him down the hallway. "I mean you no harm, boy." Her voice was tempting as she bent to whisper in his ear.

The warm breath ghosted over the appendage, sending an entirely new flood of sensations rippling through his young body.

"Your friends shall be taken care of. I promise you this."

He couldn't answer.

"You need not fear me."

He trembled.

* * *

><p>By the time the rest of his senses had caught up to him, Robin found himself standing in a large, clean bathroom, with white tiled floors and ceilings and a bathing area the size of a living room. He stared in a mixture of confusion, awe and uncertainty when the hand on his shoulder finally released him.<p>

"There are towels on the racks, cloths on the shelves and soaps and things in the taps." She nudged him forward and paused beside a bathtub, beginning to turn the taps, where one added water and others gave thick, colored liquids. Colorful foam began to rise in the tub and she turned to the petrified figure. "Rinse first." She gestured towards the shower in the corner. "And then bathe. You have an hour. I shall call you when it is over."

She left.

* * *

><p>Robin didn't know what to do.<p>

He stood there, in the center of the bathroom, for quite a long time. He didn't know how long, for there were no time devices to help him in his musings. The bathtub filled itself and the taps shut off automatically. The humid warmth of the bathroom was somewhat welcome and soothing, as herbal scents filled the air and steam began to rise.

He was trying and failing to fix the mental puzzle currently lodged in his brain.

A wave of tiredness swept over him and a bout of dizziness followed almost at once. Robin reached for the edge of the sink and gripped it with shaky fingers. It took a moment to catch his breath and then to try and find his resolve. That proved trickier when he heard the bathroom door open behind him.

"Young master?"

Relief made his knees weak as he realized it was the elderly butler and not the strange woman.

"Do you need assistance?"

Robin couldn't have answered if he tried.

Alfred seemed to take that as an answer and he moved forward, with slow careful movements, keeping up a constant murmuring of chatter as he began to usher the boy towards the shower and out of the ragged clothes.

It was some time later before Robin found himself standing on the threshold of a small, simply furnished bedroom with the bare basics of a bed, dresser, desk, empty bookshelf and nightstand.

"This will be your room, young master." Alfred held the door open for him. "Her ladyship will be here in a minute."

The door closed behind him.

Robin heard the lock click.

He turned too late to realize that the lock was on the outside of the door.

* * *

><p>"Malchior?" Kit looked the bandaged fellow up and down. "Do you really need all of that?" He gestured to the bandages. The other boy shrugged. "Suit yourself." The kid grinned at him. "I'm glad to have help, gets to be quite a bit of stuff to do around here. I mean, I'm helping Alfred, but Alfred pretty much has to be everywhere at the same time." He shrugged. "I'm just glad you don't have any weirdness to work out before you can get into the thick of things. Everything heats up around the manor in the next few weeks. I sure wasn't looking forward to doing all the work meself." His smile softened into a friendly grin. "So what are you good at? Anything in particular?"<p>

The odd, one-sided conversation continued as the two boys exited the manor and found themselves in the back courtyard. Whatever answers he was looking for, they were apparent on the bandaged face of young Malchior. Kit didn't seem to mind that his new helper didn't really speak and he happily chattered away to fill the silence with nonsense and other tidbits of information about the manor.

As they made their way around the back to the working quarters where the workshop and other outdoor appliances were kept, Kit's chattering eased up a few seconds. He listened, carefully and then frowned. "Great, just ignore her for a bit, okay?" He squared his shoulders and kept his head down, continuing in his path with silence.

Two seconds later, a haughty Jinx sailed past them on her way indoors, with a disdainful sniff in their direction.

Kit stiffened at once, sending a glower after her until she was out of sight. "Stay out of her way whenever you can." He advised the other boy, approaching the garden shed. "She's just as devious as her name suggests, a bad jinx. A downright vixen." There was a hint of venom in his tone. "Mark my words on that. You won't be able to avoid her completely, she'll figure that into you soon enough, just always try to busy with something and most of the time she'll let you alone. She tends to be a bit of a favorite though, thinks she can charm her way out of anywhere with a wink and a smile." He shuddered. "Meh, never mind that. You good with a rake, shovel, shears or anything?"

The bandaged boy shrugged.

Kit grinned, the earlier mood forgotten. "Then that means you can push the wheelbarrow! I sometimes trip over it, 'cause I don't remember that things are there." He turned the combination lock on the garden shed door. "Only me n' Alfred have the code for this right now. You're new so I can't tell you, but I'm sure he'll let you know in time. We've just a bit of trimming and raking to be done for today, it's getting too late to do much more, but you'll find that it takes its own time to get ready." Kit popped the doors open, and hung the lock on the handles. "Stay here a sec."

The bandaged boy merely blinked.

Kit blurred away in a haze of blond and red.

A half-minute later, he stood back in the entrance, pushing a giant wheelbarrow filled with gardening gloves, pruning shears, a hedge trimmer, a rake, folded burlap sacks and giant shears. "If you can't tell by now, speed's sort of my thing." He shrugged. "Which means I'll cover the majority of the estate work in regards to the down and back." He gestured over his shoulder towards the expansive grounds. "But you'll have to help with just about everything else, Alfred explained, right?"

And so they went to work.

* * *

><p>Jinx scowled as Alfred stood before her, explaining what was needed and when. "Why can't those healers do it?" She huffed. "I'm not a babysitter." She wrinkled her nose as the bubbly redhead sitting awkwardly at her feet. "And I don't know anything about kids!"<p>

The man fixed her with a meaningful glare. "The healers will be here, momentarily. You know very well that her ladyship must summon them directly. I expect you to take care of the young princess. I shall tend to the young men." His eyes narrowed. "And behave, young lady." He turned on his heel and tipped his head to the side, motioning for Cyborg and the changeling to follow him.

The pink-haired witch scowled at his retreating figure. "You think that you're-!" She sputtered.

Something kicked her foot.

Jinx looked down. The redheaded princess beamed angelically up at her. The witch stifled a moan. "Worst day ever!" She growled, reaching down and grabbing the child by the arm. "Come along little princess." She said, sarcastically. "It's bedtime!"

* * *

><p>Raven met Alfred in the hallway between her personal rooms and the next floor. "Alfred." She greeted, automatically. "How was it?"<p>

The older man eyed her warily and then straightened. "The Malchior one was in good enough shape to help Kit on the grounds. I sent them out. They should be getting back around now. He is bright enough and quick on his feet. Has not said a word yet." He frowned. "The Cyborg and the changeling are exhausted beyond comprehension, perhaps there is…?"

"I shall consider it." She allowed.

"Ah, well, I had young Jinx tend to the princess, as the healers had not arrived yet and-"

"I shall summon them in the morning. I assumed that Jinx could fill in where you could not." The curtain of violet hair spilled over her shoulders as Raven turned towards a faint sound. "Did she complain?"

"No."

"Really, Alfred, you are slipping."

The man did not answer.

Raven smiled. "I will see to it…also in the morning." She reached into one pocket and drew out a thin strip of black silk. "Take this to the usual place and be sure that the monthly order is fulfilled ahead of schedule. I have need of the…ingredients, sooner than I thought."

"Tonight?"

"If you would."

"I shall see to it."

"Thank you, Alfred." She said, dismissively.

"Goodnight, Ladyship."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late chapter, I've been reworking some of the plot points and deciding just how dark I want this to be. We'll see. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
